With Out Love
by ILOVEMYMUSIC
Summary: I got tired of writing about spashley i know hard for me to say but i wrote about something i could relate to hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"So are you going to eat that" said Aiden

"Dude I haven't eaten all day I'm emaciated" said Ashley slapping his hand away from the veggie burger and fried drowning in ketchup

"Whatever" said Justin sitting next to her

"Look I've been skating all day" said Ashley putting a fries in her mouth

"Oh what a job" said Aiden

"Hey man she's good it will soon be a job" said Justin patting Ashley on the back

"It wont if you kill me by knocking my inured outs" said Ashley

"Fine…bitch" said Justin

"Shut up cunt" said Ashley as the waitress comes by

"Um do you need help" said waitress

"Oh ya were good" said Ashley smiling

"Good" said the waitress walking away

"Very nice" said Aiden in his best borat voice

"Shut up, have some respect" said Ashley

"What is this respect you speak of" said Aiden

"fuck you guys" said Ashley putting her money on the table and getting up" you guys need to get a life" as someone bumped into her and falls" oh my god I'm so sorry"

"No…no it's not your fault I was in the way" said a girl light brown skin and a little taller then Ashley brown eyes and a shy manner

"No let me help you" said Ashley putting her hand out to help her

"Thanks" said the girl

"Hey what's your name" said Ashley

"Britney" said Britney walking toward the door

"Ashley" said Ashley as the girl disappears

"Man what is it hot chick day" said Justin

"I don't know" said Ashley wondering outside

"Ashley where you going" said Aiden following Ashley

"Go back in there" said Ashley shuwing him away

"Ashley dude come on" said Justin

"You looking for something" said Britney looking at her

"Ha ha no I'm just you know" said Ashley

"No I don't, I hope I see you around you look like a cool person" said Britney getting in her car

"Ha ok" said Ashley waving

"Ashley dude" said Aiden putting his arm around her and pulling her toward her car

"What's up with you kid" said Justin

"I think I'm in love" said Ashley smiling

"Don't you do that, don't you do that" said Justin

"You have never been in love before while where've been friend and now you wont to do this" said Aiden hopping in the back seat

"Look she was wow" said Ashley

"Do you know who that is" said Aiden as Ashley drives

"That's the senator's daughter" said justin

"What…the senators not black" said Ashley

"his wife is" said Ashley" so were in nowhere town Florida and the senator lives here"

"Ya I guess" said Aiden

"Look ash that's never going to happen between you and…" said justin

"Britney" said Ashley

"Ya so put those skates on and do what your good at" said justin

"Whatever man I wish I had a friend who would actually understand this" said Ashley as they park at the skate park

"I don't know this is just an idea" said Aiden" your sister"

"Ok" said Ashley getting out of the car and going in the trunk

"That's a great idea Ashley she is your I don't sister" said justin

"You guys are just so funny" said Ashley grabbing her skates

"No dude you and this chick could never happen so just be cool" said Aiden

"ya your so right" said Ashley walking into the entrance

"Look it's the only inline skater in Florida" said Jake pointing at Ashley

"Funny dude ok just shut up" said Ashley putting her skates on

"Naw but for real you doing a session" said Jake

"Ya" said Ashley

"Ok rip it up" said Jake giving her a hi five

"thanks dude" said Ashley"hey tom" following him in the office

"Hey ash how you doing" said tom

"Good man hey did you get those wheels in" said Ashley

"Yes I four wheels for Ashley Davies" said tom

"thanks man" said Ashley" you ok"

"No the senator is threatening to close us down" said tom sitting in his chair

"What he cant do that this is no place to skate around here" said Ashley

"I don't know what to do" said tom

"Look anything you need I'll help this place cant close, those streets aren't a good place to be skating on" said Ashley

"I know, you just skate ok and keep this quit" said tom

"ok I got you" said Ashley walking out of the office" I promise I'll take care of this"

"ok" said tom

"Hey you ready to skate" said Aiden

"No dude we have to find Britney" said Ashley

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day

"Ashley its summer time she could be anywhere" said Justin

"We have to find her ok this isn't a choice" said Ashley driving

"Come on man it not like your just gona look around and find her" said Aiden "why do we have to find her"

"I can't tell you ok" said Ashley

"Why" said Justin

"Dude just go with me on this man" said Ashley looking at Justin

"Ok fine but in this little crazy adventure I better get laid" said Justin

"oh ya" said Ashley as the drive" now where would she go"

"Maybe her house" said Aiden pointing to it

"Oh man you're so smart" said Ashley stopping

"Wait there not going to let anybody in there looking like us" said Justin

"Hey I don't dress that bad" said Ashley pulling at her clothes

"Look at your shirt it anti –flag" said Justin pointing at her shirt

"ok lets try again…hey kyla had some of her clothes in the back" said Ashley" an ya I'm feeling like the preppy Ashley is ready to come out" in her prep voice

"Oh ya" said Aiden flicking his wrist

Later in front of the house

"Who is it" said the guy over the intercom at the fence

"Like ya it's Ashley" said Ashley in her Hollister tee shirt and Capri sweat pants

"Who" said the guy

"Like Ashley, Britney's best friend" said Ashley twirling her hair

"give me a second" said the guy"…ok come on in"

"ya" said Ashley as the fence opens" damn it another intercom"

"Who is it" said Britney

"It Ashley" said Ashley in her normal voice

"Who" said Britney

"The girl you ran into at the diner" said Ashley

"Oh you, what's up" said Britney

"I need to talk to you" said Ashley

"Wow I just got to know you and ten minutes later you want to talk to me this is weird" said Britney

"Look it will be fast I just need to talk to you for real" said Ashley

"Ok, come in, go up the stairs and the third door on the left" said Britney

"Ok" said Ashley as the door opens" this is some 007 shit"

"Stop" said a big guy who kind of looked like big from rob and big

"Oh it's you" said Ashley

"Don't try anything" said the guy

"What's your name" said Ashley as he pats her down

"Um Joe" said Joe

"Cool, cool" said Ashley" am I ok to go"

"Ya" said Joe looking at Ashley weird

"Stay fresh dude" said Ashley giving him a hi five and going up stairs

"Ya you too" said Joe

"Here goes" said Ashley knocking on the door

"Come in" said Britney

"Hey" said Ashley coming in

"So what was so important that you have to talk to me about" said Britney

"um" said Ashley" well I'm a sponsored skater at the skate park and I heard your dad is going to close it"

"Ya I think I heard him talking about that" said Britney" it being turned into a church"

"Well I can't stop the lord but could you talk to him for me" said Ashley

"Look I don't get into stuff with my dad because well we just don't get along" said Britney

"Please if you do this for me I'll do anything for you" said Ashley

"Ok" said Britney

"Really good…" said Ashley going to leave

"Um no, you're not going anywhere" said Britney

"What do you mean" said Ashley turning around

"You'll do anything right, well me and you are going to be my dance partner for class" said Britney

"What ok when I said anything…" said Ashley

"Don't play with me Ashland Marie Davies age 16 born in Tallahassee Florida to frank and Mary Davies on March 10 1991, arrested once for skating on private property…should I go on" said Britney

"Oh do I have a tracker up my ass" said Ashley trying to look at her butt

"No just I can just look at people's files at anytime" said Britney

"Ok I'll do it" said Ashley shaking her hand

"Cool, meet me at the gym of the school at 6:00" said Britney

"In the morning" said Ashley

"ya" said Britney" see you then"

"Ok" said Ashley

"Good" said Britney smiling with her hands on her hips

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning

"Your up early" said kyla handing Ashley coffee

"Ya I got to do something" said Ashley grabbing her keys

"Be careful Ashley whatever your doing" said kyla

"Don't worry about me ok I'll be ok, love you ok" said Ashley walking out the door

A few minutes later in the gym

Ashley walks in to see Britney waiting

"Ah about time you got here" said Britney jumping from the bleacher

"Sorry" said Ashley

"let's go' said Britney" were going to be dancing to a really up beat song"

"What" said Ashley

"Um just to let you know I can't dance at all" said Ashley

"I'll help you ok" said Britney playing the CD player" feel it"

"Ya" said Ashley swinging her hair

"No some song are specific in what they want you to do ok, like this one" said Britney" walk it out I know it old but we have to start some where because if my dad can do this dance so can you"

"Ok" said Ashley

"So get on the front of your foot and twist your feet from side to side" said Britney as Ashley does it

"Hey this isn't that hard" said Ashley

"That's not it there's more and don't be so stiff" said Britney slapping Ashley's butt

"As I recall I haven't known you long enough for ass slapping to be cool" said Ashley

"Ok now move around doing that" said Britney doing it with her" see I'm walking it out"

"What a stupid dance" said Ashley

"I know but we have to start somewhere" said Britney

"I personally like to bring it back or crank that soulja boy" said Ashley doing the dance

"You know how to do this" said Britney

"Yes I do I was just fucking with you" said Ashley

"ok I don't like that" said Britney" now let's start dancing"

Two hours later

"I think I'm going to have an attack" said Ashley wiping her sweat

"you did good" said Britney bending" so I talked to my dad'

"Who" said Ashley

"so I talked to my dad and stop looking at my ass" said Britney" he said we would talk later but I think we'll get him"

"Cool, um you want to hang out later, maybe get a bite" said Ashley

"Sure" said Britney

"Really I thought you would say no so I was prepared" said Ashley

"Well then no" said Britney

"Oh you hurt my heart and my pride" said Ashley

"Where do you want to go" said Britney laughing

"Um how about pizza" said Ashley

"Ok" said Britney grabbing her bag

"Ok cool" said Ashley walking with her

"So you skate good" said Britney

"I think so" said Ashley

"So…are you into me" said Britney looking down

"Um no I don't do chicks…ok I can't lie" said Ashley

"Well…I think your cool and ya" said Britney

"I think your cool too" said Ashley

"Ya…I'm gona leave before something weird happens" said Britney" this is kind of weird but instead of going for pizza you should come to my house, when Joe asks tell him your looking for pooh bear, he'll let you in"

"Ok" said Ashley as Britney gets in her car" bye"

Later at Justin's house (4 hours later)

"So um where were you this morning" said Justin

"Nowhere why" said Ashley sitting on the sofa

"I couldn't find you" said Justin

"Shouldn't you be making out with Aiden or something instead of worrying about me" said Ashley

"oh nice come back" said justin"oh family guy"

"Ya" said Ashley watching

30 minutes later

"oh I love that episode" said Justin" what are you doing with your feet"

"Nothing" said Ashley

"Their freaking me out" said Justin looking at her feet

"Ok" said Ashley as her feet moved

"you're moving like the thing on happy feet" said Justin as Ashley stands up" oh thank"

"Fuck you dude" said Ashley

"You dig that chick" said Justin

"No she's to stuck up" said Ashley

"See I told you those kind of girls are bitches" said Justin

"Hey what's happening baby" said Aiden

"Nothing" said Justin" just telling Ashley I told you so"

At Britney's house

"What's up with that one girl" said Joe talking to Britney

"What do you mean up there's nothing up" said Britney freaking out at him

"I was just wondering what she wants" said Joe

"Oh um to talk to daddy about the skate park" said Britney

"He's tearing down everything around here" said Joe

"Ya I know…I feel for her it's like the only thing she has" said Britney

"Ya, what are you wanting for dinner" said Joe

"Oh um nothing I'm not to hungry" said Britney

"You not hungry your small but I know you can put a few away" said Joe

"No really I'm ok" said Britney

"Britney" said her dad

"Daddy" said Britney

"Hello sweetie" said Mr. Taylor

"Did you think about what we talked about" said Britney

"Honey those skater's have the streets, they'll be fine" said Mr. Taylor

"But dad" said Britney

"Don't fight with me about this ok…sometimes you can be just like your mom and that's not good at all" said Mr. Taylor kissing her forehead

"Whatever" said Britney

TBC


End file.
